Nicktoons: Battle for the Nicktoons Universe
by Asia Spaulding
Summary: Danny and Timmy must work together to save The Nicktoon's Universe!


This is my very first Fanfiction Story, please enjoy it!

Summary

Timmy Turner grows jealous of the attention Danny Phantom's show has been recieveing the past couple of years, although

Danny is unaware of his show's popularity and think's Butch Hartman abandoned him, and

the whole world has forgotten him. But when the Anti-Fairies threaten to take over the entire Nicktoons Universe, Danny and Timmy must resolve their differences to stop them.

Chapter 1: Timmy's Jelly of Danny

After finishing the latest episode of "The Fairly Oddparents" Timmy goes into his room tired! "Ahh what a day, Timmy said as he yawned!"

Timmy then walk's up to his computer and goes to The Fairly Oddparents website, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear.

"What are you doing Timmy" Wanda asked?"

"I'm seeing how popular our show has gotten over the last few years" Timmy said.

"Oohhh... we must be super popular by now, Cosmo said! "Wait, what was our shows name again, Cosmo asked?"

The Computer Screen eventually reaches The Fairly Oddparents website, but the rating are shown to be much lower than Danny Phantom show. "WWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT, Timmy said in anger?"

Timmy shut down the computer, then started walking around his room! "Why is Danny Phantom's show so much better than mine, Timmy asked?"

"What does he have that makes him so special" Timmy asked again?"

"Well their must be something about him that everyone loves so much, said Wanda!"

"Yeah! Like he's half-human/half-ghost, he fight's other ghost, and he's super powers, said Cosmo!"

"Yeah! Well my show has been on the air far longer than his. Butch Hartman cancelled his show years ago. Danny Phantom's name, face, and show should've been long forgotten by now, along with the other forgotten Nicktoons, Timmy said angerly!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it Timmy, Cosmo asked?"

"We can't erase Danny out of existence, only Butch can do that! Besides he has gotten us out of lots of situations in the past, it would be wrong to destroy him, said Wanda?"

"You're right Wanda, Timmy said!"

"What are you gonna do? Do everything Danny does on a normal day, Cosmo asked while laughing?"

Timmy smiles at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!

"Dad, you really should learn to keep you're mouth shut, Poof said!"

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, starting tomorrow we're doing everything Danny does, said Timmy!"

"YYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Cosmo cheered!"

Wanda sighed and say "this has disaster written all over it!"

Meanwhile, Foop has been spying on them through the window!

"Who's Danny Phantom, and what does she mean that only this Butch Hartman guy can erase him, Foop asked to himself?"

"I must spy on them more in order to find out more, Foop said to himself again!"

Chapter 2: Timmy's Impersonates Danny/Foop's Plan

The next morning, Timmy got out of bed holding a cell phone and a sleepy Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to the backyard!

"Guys wake up it's time to start filming, Timmy said!"

"C,mon sport, it's Saturday. Besides some of us still need our sleep, said a sleepy Wanda while pointing at a sleeping Cosmo and Poof.

"Fine, a few more hours of sleep then we start filming! said Timmy as he fell asleep on the ground!"

5 hours later, everyone wakes up now feeling refreshed.

"Okay, now were ready to go, said Wanda!"

"I hope we're going to the grocery store to get ham, I'm so hungry I could eat that Electric Eel, said Cosmo.

Cosmo proceeds to eat the Electric Eel but the Eel shocks him and escapes from his mouth.

"Lets just move along, Timmy said dumbfoundly!"

"Cosmo, You pretend to be a ghost causing trouble, Wanda I wish I a costume like Danny Phantom's, Poof you use this smart phone to record all of the action, said Timmy!"

"Why do you want to record this, Wanda asked?"

"So we can send it to Butch Hartman, and show him I can be just like Danny, and then our show will be popular again, Timmy said!"

"Dude, how will you contact him? He live in Nicktoons Studio in Orlendo Florida, Poof asked!"

"Poof, honey be quiet! We don't want The Anti-Fairies to know where Butch Hartman lives! If they do, who knows how much trouble they'll cause around the Nicktoons Universe, said Wanda."

"Your mother is right son! If the Anti-Fairies find Butch, they can probably use his eraser to erase us out of existence, said Cosmo.

Meanwhile Foop is still spying on them, overhearing everything they said!

"Oh really? I spent my whole life trying to destroy Poof with every weapon I can poof up, and now I hear that some guys eraser could've done it in a second, Foop said in suprise!"

"Then I guess it's time to meet this Butch Hartman, Foop said to himself!"

Foop uses his bottle to Poof himself to Nicktoons Studio!

Afterwards, Cosmo has turned himself into a ghost while Timmy dressed as Danny pretends to fight him with Wanda providing the special effects.

"Is that all you've got ghost, I've met ant's that are tougher than you, Timmy said!"

"You have? Wow, no wonder I'm losing easily, said Cosmo!"

"Yeah... that's why, Wanda said dumbfoundly!"

Then, some government agents show up, mistaking Timmy and Cosmo for actual ghost and captures them in a net, and drags them away with Wanda and Poof pursuing them. Later Cosmo is seen as a Lizard Ghost, while Timmy still dressed as Danny once again pretends to fight him but get captured by more government agents with Wanda and Poof chasing them again. Much later, Cosmo is seen as an Elderly Man Ghost, and Timmy still dressed as Danny pretends to fight him but are surrounded by even more government agents. But this time Timmy and Cosmo net themselves and allow the government agents to take them away, with an annoyed Wanda and Poof chasing them once more.

Meanwhile, Foop arrives at Nicktoons Studio and searches for Butch Hartman. After a while Foop finds Butch Hartman in his office writing idea's down for the next episode of The Fairly Oddparents, but Foop suddenly ties him up with a rope he made appear with his bottle, then poofs Butch out of his office. Then Foop looks around Butch's office seeing old and scripts posters from The Fairly Oddparents.

"So this is why I always lose to Poof! This Butch Hartman guy has always been manipulating me! Being sure that the good guy always wins! But that doesn't matter anymore, because I control the story now, and now I can finally erase my arch nemesis Poof out of existence, and my Anti-Faries can wreck havoc all over the world with me as their King! But wait! Why just take over Timmy's world when I can take over the entire Nicktoons Universe, and I'll start with this Danny Phantom's world. (Evil chuckles)He won't know what hit him(evil chuckles). Foop say's his evil plan to himself!

Chapter 3 The Lonely Ghost Boy

Years after his shows cancellation, Danny is feeling blue because Butch Hartman hasn't made any new Danny Phantom episodes in a long time, and has been doing the same thing everyday. He fly's around Amity Park seeing if there are any ghost attacks happening, and always found nothing, and after the first few years, he gave up on hope of Butch ever continuing his show again. Now he uses Ghost Powers to play small harmless pranks on his older sister Jazz, and best friends Sam and Tucker, and trains himself with his Ghost Powers, and also fly's around the world at every other time, it was fun at first but got old a few years later.

One day, Danny comes out of his house with his friends Sam and Tucker waiting for him.

"Hey Danny, want to go to The Nasty Burger for a bite, Tucker asked?"

"Sure, Danny said sadly!"

A few moments later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at The Nasty Burger, sitting at a table.

"Are you okay Danny? You've been acting more sour than me lately, asked Sam!"

"I'm fine! It's just that ever since Butch abandoned me I haven't fought any ghost at all, and we've been doing the exact same thing everyday since. I even tried calling Jimmy Neutron to see if he needs my help with anything, but he never anwsered any of my call's, said Danny!

"I know what you mean, I'd ...(Tucker disappears before he can finish his sentence)".

"TUCKER? Danny and Sam said in unision!"

"Where did he go, Danny asked?"

"I don't know! But I'll go...(Sam disappears before she can finish her sentence)".

"SAM, TUCKER! WHERE ARE YOU? Danny yells!"

All of a sudden ,everyone in The Nasty Burger disappears and Danny run's outside, seeing more people quickly disappear!

"GOING GHOST", Danny announces as he transforms into his ghost half".

Danny flies over town, seeing everyone in Amity Park disappearing until the town is completly deserted.

"Everyone is gone! Where did they all go, and why am I the only one who didn't disappear? I should call Jimmy! Maybe he'll know what's going on here. I hope he finally awnsers this time, Danny said to himself!"

Danny flies over to his house which is also deserted and goes to his room, where he finds a Jimmy Neutron Communicater hidden under his bed.

"Jimmy! Come in Jimmy! Can you hear me? Danny asked through the communicater."

"I can hear you Danny, Jimmy said through the communicater!"

"Finally, Jimmy it's so good to see you! I been too long, Danny said in happiness."

"I'm sorry I haven't been anwsering your calls! I been too busy tracking my runaway rocket! I don't know where it ended up, but I'm 100% sure that Sheen was the one responsible, Jimmy said."

"Jimmy, I would love to catch up but everyone in Amity Park suddenly disappeared, and I don't know where, Danny explained."

"About that! I've been recieving strange readings from other Nicktoon shows all over Nicktoons studio's. Every character from every show like "Spongebob Squarepants" and "The Loud House" have been disappearing quickly, and I can't find them anywhere. Although I don't know why you were spared when your people started disappearing, while the other protaganist disappeared along with every other character in their show, said Jimmy ."

After Jimmy explained everything that's going on to Danny, Jimmy's body starts to fade away.

Oh no! I think I'm starting to disappear too! Quick! I'll create a portal that'll send you to Timmy's world, because you and Timmy are the only ones that didn't disappear. There, the portal to Timmy's world will appear in front of you shortly, but the portal will only stay open for a few seconds. You must find Timmy! You're our only hhhhooooopppppppppeeeeeeeeeeee..., Jimmy says as he fades away.

"JIMMY! NO!"Danny yells in sadness!"

The portal to Timmy's world suddenly appears in front of Danny.

"Well, Jimmy I hope you created the right portal, Danny said to himself!"

Danny then flies through the portal to Timmy's world seconds before it disappears.

Meanwhile at Nicktoons Studio's

"Finally, my plan is unfolding perfectly! The only reason I didn't erase Poof, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom is because I want to destroy Poof and Timmy Turner myself, and I didn't find anything about Danny Phantom anywhere in Nicktoons Studio's. Butch probably abandoned him because he was the least favorite Nicktoon in the world, so he's not a threat to my plan at all, erased or not, Foop said to himself."

"When every show on Nicktoons is gone, I'll create my own show where bad guys always destroys the good guy and evil reigns over the world forever, and that's not all, every viewer watching will be hypontized to serve me as their king. But first we'll need to get every other TV network in the world, and by we, I mean my fellow Anti-Fairies, Foop say's to himself.

Foop uses his bottle to poof every Anti-Fairy in Anti-Fairy World to his side.

"Huh, where are we, asked a male Anti-Fairy?"

"I hope were at a grocery store to get ham. I'm so hungry I could eat that Electric Eel, said Anti-Wanda".

Anti-Wanda proceeds to eat the Electric Eel, but the Electric Eel shocks her and escapes from her mouth.

"No Mother we're not at the grocery store! We're at Nicktoon's Studio's, Foop said!"

"But why did you bring us to such a happy place son, Anti-Cosmo asked?"

"Trust me father! This place is not so happy anymore, Foop said to his father!"

Foop explained everything to his fellow Anti-Fairies!

"So that's your ultimate plan son, to destroy Turner and rule every universe this world creates, Anti-Cosmo said."

"You all heard what I said! So start getting the other TV networks out of the way, so we can rule every universe. Meanwhile, I'll stay here and wait for Turner and Poof to show up, so I can personally destroy them both (Evil Laughs), Foop says as he laughs evilly".

With the plan understood, the Anti-Fairies split into group and attack other TV networks one by one, while Foop decides to set his sites on everyone in Timmy's world as his last target.

Chapter 4 The Last Nicktoons

After hours of filming and numerous failed attemts to impersonate Danny, Timmy Turner finally makes the perfect video to send to Butch Hartman. However...

"(Timmy huffs and puffs) Finally! I made the perfect video without being taken by government agents.

"(Cosmo huffs and puffs)I'll say! It was really hard to move in those nets".

Timmy takes the smart phone out of an exhausted Poofs hand's.

"Now! Time to upload this video to Butch, Timmy says as he's walking inside his house.

"Hey Timmy! Good news! Your mother and I are going grocery shopping to go buy ham. I'm so hungry I could eat that Electric Eel" said Mr. Turner."

Mr. Turner proceeds to eat the Electric Eel, but the Eel shocks him and escapes from his mouth and lands on Timmy's smart phone. The Electric Eel shocks the smart phone, causing it to explode!

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!"Timmy yells in horror.

"Anyways! Your father and I hired Vicky to babysit you while were gone, said Mrs. Turner".

Vicky appears at the front door!

"Don't worry Mrs. Turner, were going to have bestest time, Vicky say as she waves at The Turners".

"And by we, I mean me and my little friend, The Chainsaw (laughs evilly), said Vicky".

"I wish Vicky was a statue, Timmy said to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof".

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raise their wands, turning Vicky into a statue. Then Timmy looks at his damaged smart phone, and walks upstairs in anger, and Wanda poofs Timmy into his normal clothes.

"Great, now our show will never be more popular than Danny Phantom's. I still don't get why everyone loves him so much, all he does is fight ghost, well I've done so much more than that. Next time I see Danny, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, said Timmy".

Suddenly a portal opens up in front of Timmy and Danny flies out of it, crashing into Timmy at top speed and they land in the front yard.

"Looks like you gonna get your chance, Wanda said".

"So that dude is Danny Phantom,asked Poof?"

"That's right son, said Wanda!"

Danny and Timmy struggle to regain their balance after the blow, and eventually recover.

"Phantom, what are you doing here, and how did you even get here, Timmy asked?"

"It's a long story, said Danny!"

Danny explains everything that's going on in the Nicktoons universe to Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But after he's done explaining everything, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof don't believe him and start laughing at the ghost kid.

"Dude! You expect us to believe that every character from every show on on Nickelodeon disappeared, and were the only ones who can stop whoever is causing this, Poof asked while still laughing at Danny?"

"Yeah! If everyone is disappearing, how come my people haven't disappeared, Timmy asked while still laughing at Danny?"

However, as Chester and AJ walk by, they disappear without a trace, causing Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to stop laughing at Danny. Then everyone in Dimesdale disappears in a blink of an eye, exept for Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Danny.

"Okay! We believe you, Timmy said to Danny!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands start flashing a red light and look at their wands.

"Oh no! Our wands are almost out of power, said Cosmo!"

"Quick we have to get to Nicktoons Studio's and stop whoever is causing this, said Danny!"

"You're right! Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! Do you have enough magic left to get us there, Timmy asked?"

"We do! Quickly make the wish before we run out of magic, said Wanda!"

"I wish we were at Nicktoons Studio's, said Timmy!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raise their wands and poof themselves along with Timmy and Danny to Nicktoons Studio's. However, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof stop floating after they arrive there.

"Oh no! Now were completly out of magic, said Wanda!

"Looks like we'll be roughin it from here guys, said Danny!"

The 5 heroes look around Nicktoons Studio's for awnsers until they find Foop talking to some Anti-Fairies.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! Those guys look a lot like you, but meanier and uglyier, said Danny!"

"Oh no! Those guys are Anti-Fairies Danny! There the opposite versions of us! Unlike regular fairies that bring joy to miserable human kids, Anti-Fairies bring misery to all humans, said Wanda.

"If their here, I bet their going to do something even worse, said Timmy!"

"And I bet Foop is the one behind all of this, said Poof!"

"Ssshhhh..., he's talking to himself we should listen, because when Foop talks to himself, he always talks about his evil plans

,Poof said!"

"Were almost there, just a little more power to feed our satilite dish, then we'll air our own show on Nickelodeon and take over the universe. Shortly after taking over Fairy World, we used The Big Wands energy to help feed our satilite dish. Also it gave us enough power to create portals to the other nicktoon shows and steal energy to feed our satilite dish faster, said Foop."

"Actually Foop, with a satilite dish this big it'll take more then a couple hours to finish feeding it, said a male Anti-Fairy."

"Fine! In the meantime I'll take a nap, said Foop as he fall's asleep.

"So thats their plan, to take over all of over world's, said Danny."

"But how did Foop make everyone we know disappear, asked Timmy?"

"It doesn't matter right now! All that matters is stopping them and saving all of our friends! After all, were the last Nicktoons! Were the Nicktoons universe only hope, said Danny!"

"You're right Danny! Let's go, said Timmy!"

Chapter 6 When Worlds Divide

Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof travel to other Nicktoons shows to stop the Anti-Fairies from draining more energy. However, tensions begin to rise up between Danny and Timmy that could interfere with their mission.

"So how are we gonna stop them, asked Timmy?"

"Well if my calculations are correct! The portals to the other worlds should still be open in order to use our power to fuel their satilite! Which means that we can use their portals to get to the other worlds, stop them from taking any more power and save the nicktoons universe, Cosmo said."

"Wow, Timmy, Danny, Wanda, and Poof said in unision!"

"I never thout I'd say this, but Cosmo's right, said a suprised Wanda!"

"Right about what, asked Cosmo?"

"Let's go find those portals, said Danny!"

So, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Danny search all over Nicktoons Studio's for a portal and find them sitting next to the studio the portal will lead to.

"Where should we start, asked Cosmo?"

"Look, all of the portals are in front of nicktoon shows. I bet if we go into the one the right, we'll go to Fairy World, said Poof!."

"You're right Poof! It's right in front of the Fairly OddParents studios, said Timmy."

"Okay! We should go there first. We'll stand a much better chance once Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof get there magic back, said Danny."

"What do you mean we? Their are Anti-Fairies guarding the portal, and if you recall, I have more experience dealing with these guy's than you do. So Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and I should go to Fairy World while you stay here, said Timmy."

"Dude! May I remind you we don't have any magic, Poof said!"

"Oh right, said Timmy!"

"But my ghost powers are still completly in tack! If I turn all of us invisible, we'll be able to sneak through the portal and get to Fairy World unnoticed, said Danny."

"Fine, we'll do it your way, Timmy said!"

"Okay! But we'll have to be quiet! Just because they can't see us, doesn't mean they can't hear us, said Danny."

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof hang on Danny's hand's while the Ghost Boy turns the five of them invisible then flies silently through the air while avoiding The Anti-Fairies and carries Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof in his arms. Then Danny flies towards the portal to Fairy World quickly but silently, and they all enter unnoticed.

After they enter Fairy World, Danny turns himself visible and releases Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof from his arms. Then they see The Big Wand in front of them with a bunch of generators absorbing it's magic.

"We need to shut these generators down before it drains all of the magic out of Fairy World, said Danny."

"He's right again, said Wanda!"

"He's right again, Timmy mocks!"

"Why did you mock her, asked Danny?"

"Oh, no reason, Timmy lied!"

"Look a generator! Oohh! It's so shiny, said Cosmo!"

Cosmo walk's towards the generator, but get's shocked after touching it.

"Great! HOW ARE WE GOING TO DESTROY THEM IF CAN'T TOUCH IT,Timmy asked as he yelled?"

"I know! Remember how we destroyed Crockers generators the last time we were here, Danny asked?"

"Yeah! But Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof don't have enough magic to change me into my Crash Nebula costume. How are we gonna freeze that thing now, asked Timmy?"

"Leave it up to me! Now you might wanna stand back, Danny said!"

Danny flies up in the air, shoots ice from his hands to freeze the generator, then uses his ghost rays to destroy it.

"That was great Danny, said Wanda!"

"That was great Danny, Timmy mocks again!"

"Dude, What's your problem, Danny asked!"

"Oh nothing, Timmy lies again!"

"Now go destroy the other ones Danny! Meanwhile we'll talk to Timmy, Wanda said."

While Danny destroys the rest of the generators, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof walked up to Timmy.

"Now Timmy, I know you Danny's making you look bad, but he has help us out many times in the past, and he's helping us out now. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here today, said Wanda."

"You're right Wanda, Timmy said!"

Then Danny finishes destroying all of the generators, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can fly again.

" It feels so good to fly again, my feet were starting to get tired, said Cosmo".

"Okay! Let's go back to Nicktoons Studio's to stop the other power draining plans!"

"Cosmo, Wanda, poof! Now that you have your magic back! I wish we were back at Nicktoons Studio's."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raise their wands and they all poof back to Nicktoons Studio's.

"We'll, now that we're back with our magic! Should we just Poof this whole mess away, Poof asked?"

"Sorry Poof! Da Rules state that we can only make changes to our world, Timmy said."

"Look's like we're going to do this the hard way, said Danny!"

"So, where should we go next, Timmy asks?"

"Well I see a portal that leads to Jimmy's world ! Maybe we should go there next, said Wanda."

"I wish we were in Retroville, Timmy said!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raise their wands and they all poof to Retroville. They all poof in front of Jimmy's house where they see robots taking Jimmy's inventions out of his house and clubhouse and through the portal.

"So not only are they stealing enery from Jimmy's lab, their taking all of his weapons too, Danny said."

"Okay! We took everything from the house, now the lab is next, a Robot said."

"Quick! We've got to get to the lab before it's too late, said Danny."

"Guys! I wish..., Timmy said before being interupted by a robot!"

""Who are the five of you, said a robot?"

"Uhhh...! Were robots like you, Timmy lies!"

"Very well, you may enter the lab, the robot said!"

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Danny enter Jimmy's lab and take the elevator to the basement.

"Nice one Turner, Danny said!"

"Thank you! I had plenty of experience over the years, said Timmy."

"Well it makes sense, you were Butch Hartmans first, and your show has been on the air far longer than mine, and still is. You Butch Hartmans favorite, it's no wonder he stopped working with me, so he can continue working with you, said a saddend Danny."

"Danny, I'm sorry, Timmy apoligized!"

"It's okay! I actually had more fun today than I had in years, it almost makes me forget that the world has forgotten me, Danny said."

"Danny...(beep), Timmy said before being interupted by the elevator arriving at the basement."

"Poor kid! He thinks he's been forgotten, Wanda says as Danny walks towards the lab."

"Yeah! Poor Danny, Timmy said in sadness."

Danny walks into the lab with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof walking behind him. When they enter the lab, they see a couple of robots removing everything in the lab and taking it outside. The robots notice them and their eyes start to glow red, with an alarm going off.

"WARNING!!! INTRUDER ALERT! WARNING!!! INTRUDER ALERT, all the robots say in unision!"

"Guy's! I wish I was Cleft! The Boy Chin Wonder, Timmy said!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raise their wands and poof Timmy into his superhero alter-ego.

"Are you ready Danny, Timmy asked?"

"I sure am Turner, Danny replied!"

Danny, and Timmy engage into battle with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof joining them. Danny uses his Ghost Rays to destroy the incoming robots, while Timmy uses a Ray Gun to do the same thing. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof turn their wands into lightsabers, and start attacking the robots with them. Wanda slices one in half, Poof wacks another on the head, and Cosmo uses his lightsaber to cook a ham then swallows it whole. Danny fires an Ice Beam to freeze 5 robots, while Timmy uses a giant hammer being held by the mechanicle arm on his chin. Wanda and Poof continue to destroy robots with their lightsabers, while Cosmo continue's to use his to make more ham and eat it whole. The battle progresses until Timmy and Danny are surrounded by the last remaining robots, but Timmy uses his Ray Gun, and Danny uses his Ghost Rays to destroy them all. The battle leaves a big mess of robot parts all over Jimmy's lab.

"Well, at least Jimmy's inventions are safe. Or what's left of them, said Cosmo!"

"We'll worry about this later. Right now we should get back to Nicktoons Studio's, Poof said!"

"You're right Poof! We should head back, Timmy said!"

As Timmy makes his wish! Danny notices Jimmy's hypercube and a butterfly net on the floor.

"(Hang on! Jimmy once told me that he and Timmy once stopped The Anti-Fairies with a hypercube powered butterfly net. If that's true, I better hang on to these), Danny thought to himself!"

As Danny puts the butterfly net in the hypercube, then puts the hypercube in his pocket. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poof him and Timmy out of Jimmy's lab and back to Nicktoons Studio's. They all arrive back at Nicktoons Studio's where they see a portal in front of The Loud House Studio's.

"The Loud House? I don't know that one, but I do know Jimmy mentioned it earlier, Danny said!"

"I know that one! I'll tell you about it along the way, Timmy said!"

Timmy explained everyting about the Loud House to Danny as the 5 walked through the portal to The Loud House universe.

"...and the show's protaganist name is Lincoln Loud, who comes up with ways of avoiding his sister's antics, Timmy finishes explaining!"

"Yikes! I can barely handle having 1 sister! 10 sister's a whole another story, said Danny."

"Yeah! Although Lincoln can be selfish! He does care about his family, said Timmy!"

"Hey! He's just like you Timmy, Cosmo said!"

"Yeah! We all have crazy families, but we'll always love them, Danny said!"

"Hey! Just like you Wanda, Cosmo said again!"

"Aw, said Wanda!"

"Anyway's! I think they would be stealing power and inventions from Lisa Loud's room, she's like Jimmy but doesn't have a huge lab, Timmy said."

They all walk into Lisa and Lily's room, where they see only one robot throwing Lisa's experiments into a portal. The robot notices their presense but Danny easily destroy's it with his Ghost Ray, leaving another mess behind, but saving the other experiments in the process.

"THAT WAS TOO EASY, everyone said in unision!"

"Well lets go back to Nicktoons Studio's! Guys, you know what to do, Timmy said!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raise their wands and they all poofed back to Nicktoons Studio's. After they arrive back at Nicktoons Studio's, they see more portals leading to other shows.

"We'll, let's get going, said Danny!"

They all arrive in Planktons old Jellyfish Factory in Bikini Bottom, where they see machines extracting power from Jellyfish sting. They all use their combined powers to destroy all of the machines and free the Jellyfish. The Jellyfish fly towards them, but Danny turns himself Intangible and the Jellyfish fly through him, but Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof end up getting stung by the grateful Jellyfish. Next, they go to Republic City, where they fight robots that are harvesting spirit vines. After they destroy all the robots, several spirits run towards Danny and start licking him in gratitude, while others attack Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. After traveling to the other worlds and saving their natural resources, Timmy,Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Danny arrive back from Muckledunck from the show "Bunsen is a Beast", however they are surrounded by Anti-Fairies.

"Well, if it isn't Poof, it's been a while, Foop said."

"No it hasn't, it's been 2 days since I last saw you, said Poof."

"I KNOW! I WAS BEING DRAMATIC, Foop yells!"

"How did you know we were here anyway, Timmy asked?"

"My robot friend here let me know that there were 4 meddling Nicktoons trying to stop my plans, Foop said."

"4? What about me, Danny asked?"

"You maybe a hero, but your creator abandoned you for Timmy Turner. Your show doesn't air on Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, TeenNick, and not even Nick Jr. You're not a Nicktoon! You're a loser, Foop taunting!"

Foop and all the Anti-Fairies laugh at Danny as his facial expression turns sad.

"Well I guess I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have enough power to control all the worlds right now, said Foop."

"Ha! Like that's ever going to happen! We stopped all of the power draining plans! You'll never take over the world now, said Cosmo."

"Oh, I think not my moronic counterpart! You see, while you hero's have been stopping the power draining plan's in the Nicktoons Universe. We went to every other TV Network in this world and been draining power from their show's, said Anti-Cosmo."

"And right now, we finally have enough power to execute our ultimate plan. Our satilite is now fully charged, and our first act is give The Big Wand in Anti-Fairy World enough power to drain all of the magic out of The Big Wand in Fairy World, Foop said."

The Anti-Fairies all fire their supercharged wands at The Anti-Fairy World's Big Wand and The Big Wand fires a beam at The Big Wand in Fairy World, and drains all the magic out of it in a matter of seconds, and fall's down in pieces. All kinds of natural disasters reign upon Timmy's Universe, and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof fall to the ground again.

"Oh no! We're powerless again, said Wanda!"

"That's right! Now none of you can stop us, and when satilite is done warming up, and after every world is our's. I'll finally destroy all of you once and for all, Foop said!"

"How come you didn't just erase us sooner, Poof asked?"

"Because, destroying you personally is more fun! See ya later losers, Foop taunted!"

The Anti-Fairies poof away, and Danny comes out of his depressed state.

"C'mon guy's, we can still stop them, Danny said with confidence!"

"No, we can't! Didn't you hear him? Were now completly powerless, and it's all your fault, Timmy responded in anger."

"What? How is this my fault, asked Danny?"

"Thank's to you my Fairies don't have magic anymore, all my friends and loved ones are gone, and my hometown is now being destroyed by Volcanoes, Timmy said in anger again."

"Now Timmy, let's just calm down, Wanda said calmly!"

"No! I won't calm down Wanda! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be having this situation right now, and angry Timmy responded."

"You think that I don't care about that all of your friends and love ones are gone. Well my creator abandoned me, and now all of my friends and loved ones are gone too, Danny responded back!"

"Now I know why Butch abandoned you! Your a selfish teenager who only uses his ghost powers for his own needs. Your just trying to be the hero so you'll be Butch's favorite, so if you want to get erased by the Anti-Fairies, you be my guest, said Timmy."

"Well, fine! I'm going to stop them by myself, Danny said with sadness!"

Danny flies off by himself towards the satilite dish.

Chapter 7 The Final Battle/The End

Danny faces the Anti-Fairies alone, while Timmy's Fairies try to persuade Timmy into helping Danny to fight for the Nicktoons Universe. Will they succeed? Or will the Anti-Fairies rule the whole Universe?

"Timmy! Are you really let Danny get erased, Wanda asked?"

"Well Yeah! He's the whole reason that we're in this mess. Besides! What does he know about being a hero anyway, said Timmy!"

"Well, in his show, he always fights the ghosts that are attacking his hometown. But only because he wants to protect his loved ones, not because he wants to be seen as a hero. While you only used our magic for selfish reasons and nearly destroyed your loved ones in the process. So if anyone is trying to be the hero for selfish reason's, it's you, Wanda scolded."

"You're right Wanda! If I wasn't so jealous of Danny, we wouldn't be in this mess. Besides, now I know why everyone likes him so much. Because he alway will do whatever it takes to protect everyone he knows, even when the whole world is against him, he'll always fight to the finish. Now, it's time for us to do the same, said Timmy."

"That's the spirit Timmy, Wanda said happily."

"Ready when you are amigo's, said Cosmo."

"Let's do this, Poof said!"

"Now, let's go kick some bad guy butt, Timmy said with confidence!"

So, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof run towards the giant satilite dish. Meanwhile, Danny has already arrived there, and spy's on the Anti-Fairies while he flies, invisible.

"So in about 5 more minutes, my satilite will show the premiere of our own show and every human on this planet will work for us. Then we will control every universe this world makes, and I'll be The King of all Universes (evil laughs), Foop said."

"Not today lunchbox, Danny taunted while making himself visible again!"

"What are you doing here loser, asked Foop!"

"I'm here to save my friends, and save the world, Danny responded!"

The Anti-Fairies laugh at him again, but Danny's smirk does not fade away.

"You? Stop us? And how are you going to do that, Foop asked while still laughing?"

"Oh! Like this, said Danny!"

Danny fires an Ice Beam out of his hands and hit's Foop, freezing him instantly. Foop fall's and thaw's out after hitting the ground.

"Anti-Fairies... GET HIM, Foop yell's in anger!"

All of the Anti-Fairies charge at Danny, and fire all of their attacks at him. Danny easily invades all of their attacks, and fires his Ghost Rays knocking some of them out, then starts freezing other's, and punching other's that charge at him. The fight continues going on this way, until Danny hears the sound of an overbite biting a Anti-Fairy. Danny turns around and see's Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof ready to fight, much to his happiness.

"Thanks for coming back guy's, Danny said in happiness!"

"We're Nicktoons! Nicktoons stick together, Timmy replied!"

"Although I was planning to destroy you after taking over the worlds! Destroying you as you try to stop me is even more fun, said Foop!"

Foop shakes his bottle and prepairs to finish the 4 off, but Danny hits Foop with his Ghost Rays. Causing Foop to drop his bottle, which Timmy catches and put's in his pocket without Foop seeing this.

"Thank's Ghost Kid, said Timmy!"

"Your welcome! Now what do you say? Should we take out the trash, asked Danny?"

"Gladly, Timmy replied!"

The battle continues with Danny doing the same thing as before, while Anti-Wanda prepares to attack Wanda. Wanda get's some leftover ham out of Cosmo's pocket, and throws it at Anti-Wanda. Anti-Wanda catches it, but Cosmo tries to get it back from her, and the two fight over it while accidently knocking out the other Anti-Fairies in the process. Wanda and Poof use their Wands to absorb the attacks The Anti-Fairies fire at them and fire it back at them, knocking them out. And Timmy would punch, kick, toss, and even bite his enemies. Eventually, the heroes defeat almost all of the Anti-Fairies, exept for Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop. Cosmo and Anti-Wanda continue to fight for the ham, and they grab on to each end of the ham.They both pull the ham towards their side, and end up tearing it apart. Causing Anti-Wanda to get blown back into a wall, and get's knocked out, while Cosmo ends up getting blown into Timmy, Wanda, and Poof and they all hit the ground.

"Ohhh! My dear beloved! You will pay for this, an angry Anti-Cosmo say's while raising his wand!"

Anti-Cosmo poofs up a giant eraser above Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Uh oh, said Cosmo!"

The giant eraser starts to erase, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"Danny! It's all up to you now! You have to destroy that satilite dish! YOU CAN DO IT, Timmy say's before getting fully erased!"

"GUY'S! NNNOOOO, Danny yelled in sadness and anger!"

Danny then fires a Ghost Ray at Anti-Cosmo, knocking him out too.

"Darn it! I wanted to be the one to destroy Poof. Oh well! I'll destroy you instead, said Foop."

Foop prepares to destroy Danny, but realizes that his bottle is missing.

"What? Where's my bottle, Foop asked?"

"It was in Timmy's pocket, and got erased along with him, Danny replied."

Foop looks around himself, and see's his fellow Anti-Fairies unconcious, and Danny is still standing, and still has plenty of energy to spare.

"But how is this possible? You cannot defeat us! Your a loser, Foop said in anger!"

"I'M NOT A LOSER! I'M A NICKTOON, Danny yell's loudly!"

Danny reaches into his pocket and brings out Jimmy's Hypercube, which still has the butterfly net in it. Danny turns on the hypercube powered butterfly net, and it sucks Foop and all of the unconcious Anti-Fairies inside it.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, Foop yell's out as he's getting sucked into the hypercube!"

The hypercube closes after all of the Anti-Fairies get sucked inside it, and Danny turns it off. However, the satilite only has 30 seconds left to air the premiere of Foop's mind controlling show.

"Think, Danny, Think! I got It! My Ghostly Wail, Danny said to himself!"

Danny takes a deep breath, and releases his Ghostly Wail. The Ghostly Wail's powerful shockwaves cause serious damage around the satilite and the systems malfuction, causing the satilite to start overloading. Danny stop's using his Ghostly Wail but he doesn't use up all of his energy, due to the amount of time he had to practice. Danny then turns himself intangible and flies away seconds before the satilite explodes. The satilite explodes a split seconds before Foop's evil show air's, but the explosion blows Danny away, and nearly swallow's Nicktoons Studio's. But after the smoke clears up, Nicktoons Studio's still remains standing as if the explosion didn't happen. Then Fairy Dust starts to rain all over Nicktoons Studio's. The Fairy Dust reanimates Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and every other Nicktoons characters, and they all appear at Nicktoons Studio's.

"Huh? Where are we, asked Spongebob?"

"I don't know! The last thing I remember is watching the new episode of ARGGH!!! with Clyde, Lincoln responded."

"And the last thing I remember is making Krabby Patties at The Krusty Krab, Spongebob said."

"And the last thing I remember is battling the Anti-Fairies at a giant satilite dish for the fate of the Nicktoons Universe, Cosmo said."

All of the other Nicktoon's start looking at Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!

"Like I said before! You really gotta learn to keep your mouth shut Dad, Poof said!"

Suddenly! Jimmy's Hypercube fall's from the sky and hits Jimmy on the head!

"My hypercube? How did this get here, Jimmy asked?"

"Careful Jimmy! I sence the presence of Anti-Fairies inside your hypercube, Wanda said!"

"Timmy, Jimmy said while glaring at Timmy!"

"Well I guess I better start explaining, Timmy said!"

So Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof explained everything to the other Nicktoons.

"So, it was Turner's evil computer programs that caused all of these disappearences, Jimmy said."

"And Danny risked everything to save us, said Spongebob!"

"Just like he always has, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz say in unision!"

"I'll never go ghost hunting again, said Lincoln!"

"Me neither, said Clyde!"

"We gotta find him! We owe him our lives, Timmy said!"

"You're right Timmy! If we all split up, we'll have a better chance of finding him, said Jimmy!"

So every Nicktoon start searching for their half-human/half-ghost friend all over Nicktoons Studio's, looking from every building, every studio, from underground, on earth, or in the air. Meanwhile, Danny Phantom wakes up inside Butch Hartman's office. After he get's up, he looks around his surroundings.

"Wait a minute! I know this place! This is Butch Hartman's office, Danny say's to himself!"

As Danny continues to look around, he seems a bit sad to not see anything about him.But then, Danny see's a door with a lock on it. Danny decides to investigate, turns himself intangible, and walks through the door.Danny turns on the lights and see's a room full of pictures, old scripts, toys, comic books, Posters, Video Games, and Dvd's, and their all about him. Danny looks around in awestruck, until he hears the lock come undone and see's the door opening. The person who opens the door is none other than Butch Hartman, much to Danny's suprise.

"Do you like my secret room Danny, Butch asked?"

"B-Butch H-H-Hartman? I-I don't know what to say, Danny said nervously!"

"It's good to see you again! It's been a long time, said Butch!"

"It has been a long time! But why did you build this shrine for me? You abandoned me for Timmy Turner, Danny said!"

"Come with me Danny! There's something you should know, said Butch!"

The Ghost boy proceeded to follow Butch to his computer, and Butch Hartman's shows the rating for Danny's show and Timmy's show. The ratings show that Danny Phantom's show is more popular than Timmy Turner's show.

"What? But how is my show more popular than Timmy's, Danny asked?"

"There must be something about you that people like! It took Timmy some time to figure it out, said Butch".

"Timmy knew, Danny asked?"

"Yes, and he was not happy about it, Butch replied!"

"But if my show is so popular, why did you cancel it, Danny asked?"

"I'm sorry Danny! I loved working with you, but your show was just too expensive, so I canceled it not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't mean to make you feel abandoned all of these years, Butch apoligized."

Danny started to cry a little, while giving Butch Hartman a hug.

"Now maybe is the time to show the other Nicktoon's that you're okay, said Butch!"

"My friends? They're okay, asked Danny?"

"Thanks to you, they are, Butch replied!"

"I'll see ya later Butch, said Danny!"

"Sooner than you think Ghost boy, said Butch!"

After Danny and Butch wave their goodbyes, Danny leaves Butch's office, and head's toward Nicktoons Studio's. Meanwhile, the other Nicktoons have searched hours for Danny Phantom but with no luck. Then they all start to regroup with sad look's on their faces.

"Did anybody find him, Timmy asked?"

"NO, all the Nicktoon's said sadly in unision!"

"Timmy! We all looked everywhere for him! It's too late! He's gone, Jimmy says while starting to cry!"

Timmy and all of the Nicktoon's mourn over the loss of their friend Danny Phantom, while Danny see's this while invisible.

"Danny! If only I had the chance to apoligize for being a jerk to you earlier, would you forgive me, Timmy asked while still crying?"

"Yeah! I would forgive you, Danny says while making himself visible again!"

Every Nicktoon stares in shock to see Danny Phantom alive and well.

"DANNY, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all say in unision!"

"Danny! Where were you, Timmy asked?"

"Long story, Danny said!"

"We'll nevermind that! Shall we introduce you to the other Nicktoon's, Jimmy asked?"

"Sure, Danny agreed!"

So Danny's friends introduce him to the nicktoons he never met before, and they all thank him for saving their lives. Afterwards every Nicktoon headed back to their respective shows, with Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof being last.

"So what are you gonna do after you back, Danny asked?"

"Well I do know that I'm going to give this hypercube full of Anti-Fairies to Jorgen, but after that I don't know, Timmy said."

"Me neither, Danny agreed!"

"But I'll let you know if there's a crisis that we'll need help with, you'll be the first to know, Timmy said."

"I'm looking forward to it! Remember we're Nicktoons after all, Nicktoon's fight together, Danny said before heading back to Amity Park."

"Now it's time for us to go back, Timmy said before heading to Dimesdale!"

Now Danny know's he'll never be forgotten, although he still doesn't protect his town due to no ghost attacking. But now, he sometimes get's called by his fellow Nicktoons in need of his help, and now he help's protect's the other Nicktoon's worlds during a huge crisis with his fellow Nicktoons by his side, after all Nicktoons fight together no matter what.

THE END!

Thank's for reading this! I hope you liked it!


End file.
